Detention
by ariarox17
Summary: While sorting Potions for Madam Pomfrey, Draco and Blaise seduce Ginny. Things get heated quickly. PWP. Oneshot. Smut


**Detention**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a small smutty one shot for Littleweasel101, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I think we've established that**

Ginny wasn't particularly happy with the days happenings. First she had woken up late and had been forced to miss breakfast. She ran down to the kitchens to grab a quick bite which resulted in her being late for Potions and she was given detention.

She now had to organize potions in Madam Pomfrey's medicine cabinet with none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini both of whom had received detention from professor McGonagall. She couldn't deny the fact that they were hot... REALLY hot. But at the end of the day they were Slytherins and she had been taught to loathe them.

She dragged her feet to the Hospital Wing that evening, dreading what was to happen. This would probably be the longest most frustrating hour of her life.

She pushed open the Hospital Wing doors and found that she was the last one there. Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy but Ginny was done caring She just wanted to get this over with.

Madam Pomfrey took their wands and instructed them as to what went where before saying she'd be back in an hour. She walked out of the Hospital Wing without another word.

Ginny silently began arranging the potions. She picked up one set and carried it to the respective cabinet. She put the potions in when she felt a hand slap her ass. In her shock she dropped the potion in her hand and it fell to the ground with a crash. The green liquid oozed out of the bottle and made a puddle on the floor.

"Clumsy..." Blaise Zabini said, his lips grazing her ear as he reached to put the potion inside, his crotch grinding against her ass. Ginny felt her heart rate quicken as she felt herself getting a little wet at their contact. She wasn't usually turned on very easily but it had been so long since she'd had a good fuck and these were the Slytherin Sex Gods… of course they would this effect on her.

She hurried turned around to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy, "Something wrong?" he asked her in his incredibly sexy voice. She quickly turned around but Blaise was blocking her path. She felt two strong hands cup her breasts from behind her. She felt herself gush with wetness at this the two hands massaged her breasts.

"S-top" she stammered.

Blaise lifted up her skirt and gave a low "fuck" at the sight of her wet panties.

"It doesn't look like you want us to stop" Draco's voice said, his lips touching her ear and his sexy voice arousing her more.

Blaise touched her soaking panties and pressed them where he clit would have been and Ginny gave an involuntary moan. He took this as a good sign and slowly let his hand travel under her panties.

Draco's hands cupped her breasts from outside her shirt and his lips sucked on her neck. He placed hot kisses down her collarbone and dangerously close to her boobs.

Blaise dipped his fingers into her wet folds and began to pump them. Ginny arched her back in pleasure and he fingered her roughly, massaging her g spot.

"Faster…" she moaned as he curled his fingers on her g spot.

She came all over his finger and felt waves of pleasure ripple through her. He pushed his sticky fingers into her mouth and she sucked off every last drop.

They laid her down on the nearest bed and Draco popped her first button revealing her delicious, heaving cleavage. He slowly undid the rest of her buttons revealing her black demi bra. Draco unclasped it showing her perky, melon breasts. He took one into his mouth. His warm mouth sucking gently on it and Blaise took the other one. Ginny moaned and tangled her fingers in their hair. The two boys sucked and nibbled her milky globes.

They slowly stopped and Blaise tore off her skirt and panties leaving her bare and exposed. She stood up and the two Slytherins positioned themselves so they could comfortably thrust into her.

Blause thrust his long cock into her pussy causing her to scream out loud in pleasure. At the same time Draco slammed his thick cock into her ass hole. She bucked her hips wildly. She placed her hands on Blaise's muscled chest for supported as the two Slytherins thrusted themselves into her.

Just as she was about to reach her peak they pulled out of her. She whimpered. "I need to come…" she said softly.

"Whose are you" Draco said sucking on her neck and Ginny shuddered. He gave it a long lick and Ginny shivered.

"Say it!" Blaise ordered as the tip of his cock teased her pussy.

"I'm yours! I'm Draco and Blaise's little cock slut, now fuck me!" she screamed and the boys didn't need to be told twice, they slammed into her and she cried out in pleasure.

"Harder! Oh you are so big! I'm your little whore… fuck me!"

"We are going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand" Blaise said throatily and Ginny felt an orgasm wash over her.

She slowly made her way down in front of Draco's massive cock and gingerly took in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down pleasuring him. His massive cock was so big her fingers almost didn't make it all the way around them.

"Fuck your mouth feels so good" Draco groaned.

Blaise slammed in Ginny's ass hole and she sucked Draco's cock. Blaise fucked Ginny from behind, kneading her ass.

"Fuck you're tight" he groaned giving her ass a sharp slap and it jiggled with the impact. Ginny stood up was immediately pushed onto the bed.

Draco positioned himself between her legs and gave her clit a long lick. Ginny shuddered with pleasure. Draco buried his tongue deep inside of her and flicked it around. Ginny arched her back screaming out in pleasure as Draco's tongue worked itself on her pussy.

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the Hospital Wing. Ginny panicked and quickly put her clothes back on as did Draco and Blaise. They scrambled onto the floor and continued to sort the potions.

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in along with madam Pomfrey.

"We heard some screams, what happened" Professor Dumbledore asked them worriedly.

Ginny looked at them innocently, "We have no idea what you are talking about Professor"

**A/N: So how was that? Review and let me know!**


End file.
